


Long Mornings

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas present for Awakeningcity~.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awakeningcity](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=awakeningcity).



The green bars forming the time on his clock glow merrily in the pre-dawn grey that seems to invade every corner of his room. Each time the minute changes, flickering to the next, Seto feels as if it is mocking him once again. Mocking him with how cheerfully it displays each minute ticking towards the dreaded hour he has to climb out of bed and get ready for work, and one less minute he could have used for sleeping.

Gritting his teeth as the muscles in his arm spasm painfully again, combined with the awkward numbness that seeps from his shoulder down to his fingertips, it makes for a very unpleasant sensation. Unfortunately not enough of one to distract from his secondary irritance, which was made worse by the sheer fact that it could have been a very pleasurable situation where things slightly different. 

Tilting his head to the side, he tries not to inhale any of the mop of golden hair under his face like he had earlier, and wonders if his arm is turning strange colours underneath of his sleeping lover’s blissfully unaware head. His shoulder is uncomfortably damp and cold from where the slumbering youth had been drooling on it during the night, made worse by the flutter of warm breath overtop before cooling rapidly once more. And when not drooling, he has to content with the snoring. 

The ungodly noise is so loud and obnoxious that nothing seems able to block it out, not even when he had yanked a pillow completely over his head. As if the snoring were not noisy enough, the idiot talks in his sleep as well! After the incoherant mumblings had nearly driven him insane, Seto had tried to roll over only to find his arm still pinned under the blonde’s head, and the addition of an arm thrown haphazardly over his abdomen. 

Which, of course, made it hard to breath.

So, at that point, hours earlier, Seto had resigned himself to not getting any sleep that night. Fine. He had gone nights with no sleep before, a good dose of coffee could fix almost anything. And then the sleeping youth’s leg slipped over his knee, accidentally rubbing against the front of his boxers. Holding his breath for a moment, wondering if the shorter man had woken as the slow rubbing movements continue, he realizes that they are simply a byproduct of him breathing.

Joy.

So that is how Seto Kaiba finds himself at 5:59AM, staring at the clock display, not having slept a wink, worried his arm may very well fall off before his lover wakes, and an erection that has long since moved from slightly awkward to wholeheartedly painful.

Stretching out his free arm, his hand hovers patiently over the clock, counting down the second mentally until it gives a single shrill beep, and turns it off. The single noise is enough to rouse his lover, though the waking is reluctant and begrudging at best,

“Nnng, is it morning already?”

“That would generally be what the alarm is intended to signal, and why the sky is illuminated by the sun. Yes, it is morning, Jounouchi.” Seto knows his voice is coming across as testy instead of the dry sarcasm he was hoping for, and Jounouchi leans over him with a small, sweet smile even with mocking.

“Good morning, grumpy!” Chriping with far too much energy for such an hour, and more than Seto had expected. The blonde leans close until their noses bump, grinning energtically as he steals a kiss and darts off to use the washroom and shower, leaving Seto with a tingling, rapidly waking arm and a distinctly awkward tenting of the sheets.

Silently, he decides that having Jounouchi wake up beside him for the first was worth it…

And that earplugs would be a valid investment.


End file.
